Passion Defunte
by Mokeby
Summary: L'ultime scène de la saison 3 revisitée sous un angle tragique, les deux amants, les deux âmes perdues dans une pièce tamisée.


Passion défunte

-« Lucrezia ! »

Sa bouche formait des pétales de peur lorsque le prénom prononcé emplit la demeure luxueuse de la sœur bien-aimé, ses bras tremblaient alors qu'il rejoignait palpitant de terreur la chambre où la divine s'était rendue dans le but de rendre la mort à son mari moins douloureuse. Ô cruelle que cette vision implacable qui soutenait le torse de garçon alors qu'il s'approchait craintivement de sa passion ensanglanté ! Etait-elle morte ? Il osa lui toucher le front de sa main souillée de ce sang versé par les guerres affriolantes, l'appât de ce gain appelé fierté, le successeur de cette ambition dépouillée. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, paupières lourdes de larmes, ses iris flamboyantes tandis que sa main soignée se tendait difficilement pour effleurer les boucles de charbon de son ainé.

-« Oh sis ! Sis ! »

-« Je n'aurai pas pu nettoyer tous ces crimes dont je me suis rendue complice, soumise, victime. »

Son nez se joignit dans le cou parfumé de cette lys, une odeur entêtante qu'il chérissait empli ses narines de leur tendre envolé, l'effluve de sa sœur, de sa jumelle, de son âme sœur. De ce tout quand il la touchait, quand il l'embrassait, quand il lui parlait de ce tout quand il l'admirait, quand il jalousait les prétendants, rapaces tournant autour de sa princesse, quand il s'amusait à l'observer.

-« Promet moi Cesare… Je veux être pure dans ma tombe, dans le tombeau où l'on me laissera divaguer. »

-« Je te laverai de ce sang qui s'écoule sur ton visage amour, de ces fautes que tu n'as pas commise. Je t'habillerai de dentelles immaculées. As-tu… »

Il ne pouvait pas, ses forces l'abandonnait tout comme la perle étendue sur le lit de brocard, son conjoint à ses côtés mais oublié, rejeté par le guerrier emprisonné de sa possessivité. Le verre, traître infâme reposait sagement sur le meuble de bois antique, renversé par l'élan de la juvénile, à demi bu, à moitié couvert par ce liquide ambré qu'il ne cessait de fixer. Etait-ce la fin ?

-« As-tu… partagé le breuvage avec Alfonso ? »

Lucrezia sourit faiblement à son maître que son cœur demandait, révélant des dents nacrées, sa manche de satin, brillante sous les bougies torsadées découvrirent un fin duvet doré. Ses lippes pleines semblaient tirer au rythme du cœur de la mourante.

-« J'aurai voulu le boire jusqu'à la lie pour rejoindre dans les ténèbres cette pauvre âme martyr. Et j'ai pensé. A père. A mère. A toi. Toi ce brave soldat qui comble toutes les aurores, toutes les aubes, toutes les journées mon organe battant. Il est désuet en ton absence. »

-« Mais je suis là mon âme ! Je suis là ! »

-« Alors j'ai bien fais. Bien fais de n'en boire que trois gorgées. Peut-être que je ne mourrais pas. Que je dormirais pendant de longues heures avant de reprendre conscience et de te voir à mon chevet. »

Cette diatribe lui redonna espoir, le sang afflua dans ses veines gorgées d'effroi, des millions de fourmis disputées en chevauchée affluaient dans ses vaisseaux d'hémoglobine. Il trempa un mouchoir de soie dans l'eau pure, transparente d'un récipient en étain. Quelques sanglots du lainage s'égouttèrent, s'écroulèrent sur le sol paré de mille diamants.

-« Tu seras mienne ma Lucrezia. Mienne à jamais dans un cercueil de verre où ta beauté transpira aux lumières et sons envoûtés. »

Il traversa les monts cristallins, les vallées de chairs laiteuses que sa sœur ô défunte chérubine narguait de ses pas lorsqu'elle cheminait à travers les longs dédales du palais, Vatican où sa sœur, œuvre de Dieu, œuvre de vie, avait sa place de séraphine à l'abri des regards indiscrets mise à l'évidence des admirations vénérées. Il lui défit sa robe brodée aux fils d'or, d'argent, son corset balancé dans les limbes tamisés de la pièce morbide. Bientôt nue sous la contemplation de son frère elle sentit le souffle saccadé de souhait de ne faire qu'un avec lui, son grand nez de conquérant sur sa peau soyeuse, ses lèvres rêches sur son cou gracile, ses mains taillées dans le précieux métal du courage fermement sur ses jambes fuselées de poupée expirante.

-« Et je serais tienne et toi le mien. »


End file.
